<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Human Perspective by entishramblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018539">A Human Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings'>entishramblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x character) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddles, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, gay gay gay gayyyyyyy, lotr is gay i will not be taking any questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn had a nightmare about Legolas so he goes to check on the elf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Aralas, Legolas/Aragorn, legolas x aragorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x character) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Human Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ranger’s eyelashes fluttered rapidly as he grasped the smooth silk sheets in his hand—twisting, squirming, binding. His jaw clenched and his muscles tightened while flashes of crimson red haunted his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Heavy breathes, hushed whispers, harsh groans, and sharp cries.</em>
</p><p>The coldness of the wind danced through the open window. It seemed to whisper upon his unconscious form—enticing the darkness to spread. It cloaked him in anguish and unease, tormenting his heart.</p><p>
  <em>Stinging eyes, fumbling hands, desperate calls, and the stench of death.</em>
</p><p>His throat tightened and a weight wrapped around him—cocooning him in the dark crevices of his dreams.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO.</em>
</p><p>Aragorn sat up with wild eyes and unruly hair. He was coated in a cold sweat and panting—desperate to suck air into his lungs.</p><p>
  <em>Legolas.</em>
</p><p>The Ranger scrambled out of his cage of bed sheets and hastily rushed through the halls of Imladris, letting his legs guide him to the source of his concern.</p><p>The door to Legolas’s room swung open under the Ranger’s touch.</p><p>Aragorn’s lips parted as moonlight pouring in from the hall and created soft shadows upon the sleeping figure’s creamy skin. His gaze landed on Legolas’s bare chest which was rising and falling in a soft pattern.</p><p>
  <em>Legolas was fine. He was alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dream had been a lie.</em>
</p><p>The Ranger closed his lids and released a quiet sigh of relief—taking in the comfort of this knowledge. When he opened his grey orbs once more, he could not help but observe every curve, every crevice, every bend, and every outline of the Mirkwood Prince. Elves were perfectly sculpted and shaped, and it wasn’t often when you stumbled across one unclothed—especially the one that claimed your heart. So Aragorn stood for a moment, mesmerized by the glow that spelled upon the elf.</p><p>He turned to make his was back to his room for he suspected the elf would not appreciate the intrusion; but before he could leave, the unconscious being sensed his presence.</p><p>“Aragorn?” Legolas whispered softly while sitting up.</p><p>The Ranger muttered a quiet curse, which of course Legolas could hear, before twisting to face the elf once more. “My apologies, <em>Mellon Nin</em> (my friend). It was not my intention to disturb your rest.”</p><p>Legolas’s brows pulled together and his blue eyes pooled with question as he examined the Ranger. He tilted his head slightly before speaking, “What troubles you?”</p><p>Aragorn did not meet his eyes. Instead, he shook his head and cast his vision elsewhere. “Tis’ nothing.”</p><p>“<em>Aragorn</em>,” Legolas warned.</p><p>“I said it was nothing,” He retorted sharply.</p><p>The look on the elf’s face instantly made Aragorn regret the harshness of his tone.</p><p>The Ranger sighed in defeat, “I am sorry, I did not mean for that to come across so cruel.” He paused, “My mind would not allow for me to rest. It showed me horrible visions. I just pray to the Valar that it does not come to past.”</p><p>Slowly, Legolas stood. “What kind of visions plague you?”</p><p>Aragorn averted his gaze, reluctant to answer.</p><p>“Aragorn,” Legolas urged while moving closer.</p><p>The Ranger looked up at him with worried eyes. “I dreamt of you losing your life—taken in war.”</p><p>Legolas tilted his head as he tried to read the emotions upon his friend’s face. Human’s were quite hard to read for they showed everything—<em>every emotion, ever feeling, every thought</em>—all at once.</p><p>The elf tentatively put his hand upon the ranger’s cheek as Aragorn once again tried to look away. “And that distresses you?” Legolas asked.</p><p>Aragorn sucked in a breath. “Yes.”</p><p>“Let me remind you that I have been training and fighting for many more centuries than you have.” He paused, “It is not often an elf dies in battle. What makes you think I would be the one to do so? My skills are well cultivated and practiced.”</p><p>The Ranger lowered his head, “Nothing makes me think such things. These thoughts are just cast into my mind from my heart.”</p><p>“Your heart?” The elf questioned.</p><p>Aragorn mentally cursed himself for his words revealed much.</p><p>When the Ranger did not respond, Legolas spoke again, “Come lie with me. Maybe my presence will allow for rest.”</p><p>The elf strolled back to his bed and scooted to the side, leaving space for the other man.</p><p>Hesitantly, Aragorn followed.</p><p>The Ranger clambered next to the elf and laid down upon his back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment as his thoughts wandered.</p><p>He did not feel the cold haunting of the wind. He did not feel the restricting bounds of the sheets. He did not feel the entrapment of the darkness. Instead, his anxieties were settled by the the warmth of the elf next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>......</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile crossed Legolas’s lips as the sound of Aragorn’s heartbeat slowed to a steady pace. The man had fallen asleep within minutes, his concerns gone.</p><p>The elf turned to watch him rest, and as he did, examine the Ranger’s features. Aragorn’s waved hair fanned out from his face, a dark contrast to the white sheets. His lashes fluttered somewhat while his mouth parted to allow air to pass through his lips. <em>His lips</em>—Legolas let his vision stay there for a minute for he craved to know just what they felt like against his own.</p><p>The elf bit back a grin as his thoughts took yet another turn—to the man’s stumble. Elves did not grow beards, they just didn’t. And it would be a lie for Legolas to say he was not curious as to what it would feel like against his own skin.</p><p>As if in a trance, the Prince of Mirkwood stretched out his hand with uncertainty. Gently he ran his fingers upon Aragorn’s prickling beard. He smiled again for it tickled slightly. Yet his curiousness was not dwindled. If anything, it expanded.</p><p>Legolas leaned in gently and allowed his lips to lightly press against the Ranger’s. The man’s stubble brushed upon him like the needles of a pine tree, but it was not uncomfortable. If anything, it was soothing. Legolas could feel the roughness of the winter days without any balms or oils. He could taste ginger and sweet honey, likely lingering from a late night cup of tea. He could smell soft soil, syrupy sap, and musky smoke—to the point where he could almost hear the crackling of the flames of which it came from. But none of there were unpleasant. Quite the opposite actually; they were welcomed.</p><p>The elf pulled his face away and buried it into the crook of the man’s neck for he did not want to part from these sensations. They were new and interesting, captivating and enticing. They were purely human. And, quite frankly, that was what was so fascinating about them.</p><p>Never had he gotten to experience the gifts of living a free life—not until he met Strider. He was always under the gaze of his father and other elves who believed themselves to be stony superiors. But, with Strider, Legolas had found a new freeing grasp of nature—a new perspective of life.</p><p>
  <em>A human perspective.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>